


Concede

by Creepygirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asshole jar, Dark, F/M, Female Frisk, Frisk gives up, Fuck this version of Sans actually, Homicide, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seriously quite dark, Suicide, Underage Frisk, Very very dark actually, creep, sans pov, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepygirl/pseuds/Creepygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spin off of KenyaKetchup's Creep, so you should read her story up to chapter 20 to understand what's going on. </p><p>Frisk remembers everything, and sees that Sans is no longer who he claims to be, is not longer who she thought he was. Frisk begins questioning all of her relationships, the few that she does have, and begins wondering if it's worth the constant resets on her own. But she also has Chara in the back of her mind as she tries to forgive Sans for all he has done. Frisk ultimately will have a lot of angst within her from Sans actions, and she, Chara, and Sans will finally learn if Frisk is able to hate. </p><p>Will she fight? Have mercy? Or just concede?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Creep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752618) by [KenyaKetchup (temptedmelibea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptedmelibea/pseuds/KenyaKetchup). 



> Hi Guys! This is a spin off / au of KenyaKetchup's Creep starting from Chapter 20. If you haven't read her work up to that point, you will not understand what is happening in this one. Her piece is amazing and you should seriously check her our!
> 
> WARNING: This will be a very dark story, and there is a severe trigger warning on this, so please don't read it if it will cause you distress! Here Frisk has no determination left so some really deep and messed up stuff is going to start happening both in her relationship with Sans and Chara. So yea...enjoy!

Sans walked down the stairs. He could do this. This was Frisk. All he had to do was walk out of Pap’s room, go down the stairs, and sit next to her on the couch. It would be easy. He could do this.

 

Even though he told himself that, Sans could feel his magic bubbling up within him as soon as he touched the railing, and seeing Frisk sitting on the couch did not help. The palm of his hand was already glowing blue, ready to bolt out of him at any second, and he could feel the sudden concentration of magic to his left eye. He knew that he needed to pull himself back and calm down; otherwise he would do something that we would regret.

 

 _He would do something that she would remember_.

 

When Sans sat next to her, Frisk didn’t move. She didn’t flinch away from him as his hand brushed over hers on the seat cushion. She didn’t turn her head to look at him. Her eyes did not even falter from wherever in the room she was staring at. The only detectable difference was the slight increase in the rate of her heart.  

 

_How many times had he shoved a bone through it?_

“hey kid.” Was the only thing he could get out. At that, Frisk turned to look at him. Her eyes were dull, as if someone had painted over her once colored pupils with gray from a storm cloud. The whites of her eyes were bloodshot, as if she hadn’t slept in centuries. The corners of her mouth curved downwards, not in sadness or anger, but from the lack of any emotion at all. Her lips were chapped from layers of dead skin, and matched her paling skin. Her hair was tussled around her face, and Sans noticed that her cheekbones almost looked hollow. He knew she did not look like that the thousand time lines ago.

 

Maybe she had.

 

_How much of the important stuff had he not noticed?_

Even so, she looked so full of mercy, but without a drop of determination running through her.

 

She didn’t speak, which worried him. He expected her to say how through all of it she still loved him and that she could help him. Then, he could _lie_ and tell her that he loved her too, even though he _knew_ that what he felt with her was not watch she should associate _love_ with, and that if he did love her he would disappear from her life forever. He would let her be as normal as a human living in the Underground could be. He would let her have friends, he would stop _killing her_ , he would start acting like the _adult_ that she needed because Toriel wasn’t there to walk her through anything. Tori wouldn’t have _shoved salt_ in the kid’s mental wounds if she had even exposed them to her. She never would have manipulated Frisk with that. Neither would have Papyrus. Only Sans would.

 

_Because Sans didn’t love her._

_He couldn’t._

 

“Frisk, i- i never thought- i just –just” He began.

 

“You never thought what, Sans? That I would remember?” Her voice was colder than the air in Snowdin and Sans could feel his _entire being freeze in place_. Her words came out in hisses like she was angry, but that she didn’t know what to _do_ with that emotion, and she wouldn’t because anything like that was just so _foreign_ to her. How the hell could she even understand a feeling like that with the amount of _mercy_ the resided within every cell of her body? “How many times, Sans? How many times have you done it?” Her voice came out in a soft whisper, but it did not quiver.

 

“kid, please don’t hate me- i love you – Frisk, i-”

 

“How many times?” She asked again, boring into his eyes with her own, still quite but with more force. There was no way that Sans would be able to avoid her questions, and he really didn’t deserve to.

 

He tried to think back. He could barely even remember how many times it had been at this point. Four? That sounded right, but he was starting to have trouble differentiating between the timelines and his own dreams of when he _imagined them together_. His skull was still recovering from the abundant amount of timelines that had been shoved inside of it from all the resets, and his soul still couldn’t sit soundly within him, so he told her the answer that he thought sounded the most right. “four.”

 

Frisk sighed. “I thought they were just nightmares. That they hadn’t happened.” She chuckled, but it was _dark_ and full of _hurt_ and it _rattled his bones_. “I guess I’ve been remembering past timelines for a while, but I just didn’t realize it. I never would have thought you’d be capable of doing that to me. I just never _thought_ you would _really_ do that to me.”

 

“Frisk, please-”

 

“I thought you cared.” She laughed again, this time a little louder. “But I guess I never really fought back that much, huh? After all, you’re _the only person who’s ever cared about me. Who else would want me?_ ”

 

Sans thought he was going to throw up magic again when he heard her recite the words he told her. He could feel each syllable digging into his soul as it left her mouth in the form of a passive growl and she gripped the fabric of her jeans. The chuckles kept slipping out from between her teeth and then he realized that there were tears dripping onto her hands and sweater, that they were darkening the fabric and that he eyes were getting even more bloodshot. Her breathing sounded like she would start having an anxiety attack like when he used his bad magic on her, but it never came. Sans didn’t know what to say because _what could he say? Sorry, I couldn’t control my dick. Sorry, I didn’t learn my lesson. Sorry. How many times could he say sorry?_

 

Instead, he listened to the mix of laughs and sobs that left her mouth and it was unsettling because the laugh sounded so _familiar_ but so _foreign_ at the same time.

 

When was the last time he heard her laugh?

 

When was the last time he _hadn’t_ caused her pain?

 

She continued. “I don’t really know how to respond to all of this. I hoped so much that it was all just nightmares. Bad dreams, ideas, thoughts. That they lived in my head but at least they never came from anywhere. I didn’t want them to be real.” He watched her begin to shake from the tremors. “I guess none of it was real. _Heh._ I had just hoped…out of everything that they said…Flowey and Chara…that that was the one thing that was a lie.” She took in a deep breath. “Would you do it again? I don’t know why I’m asking. I think I already know the answer to that. I don’t know why I’m asking. I’m rambling, aren’t I? Sorry, I think. I don’t think I should feel sorry though. I’m just trying to get everything out now, I guess.”

 

Sans tried to reach out to her, but Frisk moved away from his boney hand. “Frisk, i- i don’t know what to say. i’m _so sorry. i_  love you. i love you _so much kid. i_  really do. you love me, too. i would go back and change it if i could kiddo, but i- i keep messing up and-”

 

“This is your fourth time messing up. Isn’t it?”

 

Sans looked at her, and her expression said _nothing._ It could barely give a hint of what she was thinking. This must be as close to angry as she could get. He wondered if she would hate him, if she would realize what hate was and that she _could_ hate, that she could hate him. All he could see what that her pupils were bouncing from place to place and that the gears behind them were turning rapidly. She was thinking.

 

He realize that if he was the reason that Frisk learn to hate, that would be a piece of innocence she could never get back, no matter how many times the timeline reset, and Sans _hated_ himself because he had already taken so much from her. He had gladly ripped her soul to pieces all for his _selfish_ actions.

 

She could never get that back. 

 

“This is a lot to take in. I’m hungry.” She got up and walked to the kitchen and Sans could hear her opening the fridge and rummaging around. She must have pulled out a plate of Papyrus’s spaghetti. He assumed that she just wanted to get away from him, that she didn’t know how to talk to her _rapist_ about how and why he raped her _more than once._ He could hear drawers opening and closing. She must be looking for a fork, but through the sounds of her looking he could hear sniffling from the tears and muttering to _herself._ Sans got up from the couch, but it immidently felt like his slippers had been encased in cinderblocks and he couldn’t move. As Frisk continued to talk to him from the other room, he pondered if he should go in there with her, or if he even had the _guts_ to.

 

 _Heh. Guts._  

 

“I think I need to stay away from you…and everyone…for... I don’t know for how long. I…I don’t know if I can forgive you, Sans. I hate that I don’t know. Mom says you can always forgive someone for the worst things that they have done to you, but I don’t know if I can.” He heard her sniffle again and decided that he would somehow make his way to the kitchen. He heard her intake a deep breath before talking to him again.

 

 “I   t h i n k  I  a m  g o i n g  t o  g o  a w a y  f o r  a  w h i l e .

.

.

.

“G o o d b y e,  S a n s.”

 

But the last thing she said did not sound right, even if Frisk was crying and trying to hide it. Her voice never sounded like that. It was almost like _someone was saying it with her._

 

Instantly, Sans teleported to the kitchen, and in few moments it took to get him there, he started thinking of ways to rectify the situation. He could save her. He could try to get her to stay. She could stay at the inn. He would leave town for as long as she needed. He could fix this. He could be her savior, even after everything that had happened. He could-

 

Sans thought process stopped when he saw Frisk’s _collapsed_ body on the floor.

 

Sans thought process stopped when he heard Frisk’s _ragged_ breathing from her lips.

 

Sans thought process stopped when he noticed the _knife_ in Frisk’s hand.

 

Sans thought process stopped when he looked at the _crimson_ _red blood_ staining the floor.

 

Sans thought process stopped when he saw the _thick cut_ along Frisk’s throat.

 

 

 

 

Her breathing stopped.

 

The timeline reset.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! And I told you guys this was going to be really dark. 
> 
> Also, the first chapter is called "The End" but this is not a oneshot piece so I'll post more updates as long as people are interested. 
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you guys think as feedback is extremely helpful and appreciated.


	2. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what happened, but here you go.

Sans’ vision went black at the reset, but eventually came back to him and he cringed from being in the blank space again. He looked around and found Frisk and Chara about a hundred feet away from where he was. They were facing each other. Frisk’s hair acted like a curtain over her face, while Chara’s crimson eyes glowed viciously. Frisk just looked at what appeared to be their feet, waiting to decide what to say or for the other to speak. She took in a deep breath and looked back up at Chara. Sans could now see some of her features. Her eyes still looked lifeless, her posture defeated, her being…

 

_Just so undetermined._

Chara’s smile stretched across their face. “ _Frisky, Frisky, Frisky_.” The words felt like they were wrapping around Sans neck as they came out of the redhead’s mouth. Sans took a step and before Chara could turn to see Sans’ in the space with them, Frisk fell to her knees. She was not crying, and he should know since he had _heard_ and _made_ her cry so many times. She just looked up at the other kid with complete dismay.

 

“I don’t…understand.” She managed, her breathing ragged.

 

_Was that from the cut on her next?_

_Could she still feel it?_

Chara bent down so that their face was leveled with Frisk’s. They pushed Frisk’s hair away from her face and inched their face closer. The redhead brought up one hand and cupped the kid’s face with it and _why were they touching her like that?_ They brought their mouth to Frisk’s ear, and knowing that they were going to whisper something, Sans forced all his magic into teleporting closer to them, but not close enough to be found out again.

 

Frisk quivered as Chara got closer to her. She was terrified.

 

“ _Everyone_ hates you.

 

You don’t have _anyone_ but me now.

 

I’m the only one that cares about _us._

 

So by default, I’m the only one that cares about _you._ ”

The sound that erupted from Frisk was _deafening._ It vibrated every part of Sans’ bones. Even he had never heard that kind of sound come out of her. It was a sound that _terrified_ him. It could only mean that for her, being alone was one thing, having to depend on an obsessive skeleton was another. However, having no one else to turn to but this _Chara_ kid was the most painful thing that Frisk could ever go through. Frisk kept screaming at the top of her lungs, and when she could no longer scream, she began crying.

 

Chara rolled her eyes at the sight. “Come on, Frisk. This was bound to happen. You’ve been through _so_ much already; you should really take a rest. Just let me have a go at it.” They giggled, and reached out to grab Frisk, who promptly pushed them away and retreated back a few steps. The redhead growled and walked towards _Sans’ crying kid_. He knew he needed to move, and to save Frisk, but he was _worse_ and he could never save her from _himself_ but he _had to._ She would at least be _more safe_ with him than here.

 

He was ready to step in when Chara reached their hand to _twirl Frisk’s hair_. It was sickening for Sans to watch and he really wanted to know _why this dirty brother killer so badly wanted to touch her._ They looked at her with the psychotic red pupils and that _fucking smile_ on their face. At the same time though, he saw how Frisk’s face almost seemed relieved that the contact had been something other than violence, even if the only kindness came from Chara.

 

He _had_ to be better than Chara. He _had_ to be. For Frisk’s sake.

 

The other kid spoke. “Don’t worry, _kiddo._ I’ll make it _all_ better.”

 

Sans froze at his nickname for the kid coming out of the brother killer’s mouth. That was _his nickname_ for her and he saw Frisk face falter into _fear_ when they said it, but he could still see the love she had for him.

 

 He tried to move, and found that he couldn’t and _fuck!_

_He must have used up all his magic teleporting._

 

Then Frisk made eye contact with Chara again, and he _saw what that thing was doing to her._

They were trying to give Frisk _hope._

“I know what you’re doing, Chara.” Frisk stated calmly as she could through her tears, and Sans was so _proud_ that he had helped raise such a _clever_ kid. She was something else entirely. She was so smart and so good and full of mercy and-

 

_He loved her so much._

 

“I know what you’re doing.” Frisk repeated, softer this time. “I know _exactly_ what you’re doing. You’re trying to manipulate me. It won’t work.” She finished. Then Frisk brought her arms up to her chest and did not speak. She seemed to be concentrating really hard on whatever it was that she was doing. After a few moments, Frisk extended her arms out to Chara, who look at her puzzled. Her hands were cupped together like she was holding something. She opened her hands upwards. Between her hands was a bright red heart. Frisk looked at her soul in her hands. “I was going to give it to you anyways, so just take it.”

 

She sounded so _defeated_ and Sans couldn’t even be angry at her or call her weak because he had broken her determination _so many times._

How did he not know that this would come back to _haunt him?_

Even the brother killer looked fucking surprised. They stared blankly at Frisk and then smiled cheekily. “ _Frisky,_ I am flattered.” The soul drifted from Frisk’s hands over to Chara without any type of resistance. “Don’t you worry about a thing. I’ll take care of everything.”

 

Frisk sat on the ground of the blank space and then whispered “I don’t think I care anymore.” And she _laughed,_ but she sounded so _ashamed_ of herself, like she wished she could still care about any of them. Sans wanted to scream at her because even though she may not be able to forgive him, everyone else in the underground was innocent. They were never a part of his sick twisted actions. She couldn’t just leave all of the monsters at the psycho’s disposal, but-

 

_Sans destroyed her._

The other kid, Chara, in the meantime was grinning widely at their _borrowed soul,_ since they didn’t need to steal it from Frisk for this reset, at least. Frisk curled up on the ground and closed her eyes. Sans’ could feel his own soul practically trying to sneak _through the gaps in his ribcage_ to get to his kid. She looked just as beautiful as she had under the trees by the lake, but she had looked so much more _alive_ then. Chara was still mesmerized by the bright red soul in their hands, and happily absorbed it as Frisk seemed to fall asleep in the unending darkness. Sans watched Chara walk back over to Frisk and look down at her triumphantly. “I think you and I are going to get _really_ close to one another when I get back.”

 

Then the _fucker_ looked directly at Sans and smirked. “I win, _trashbag.”_

 

“You son of a bitch!” Sans yelled back, now having enough strength to speak. He still could not move though, so he watched begrudgingly as Chara walked around with _Frisk’s soul_ accompanying them.

 

The kid looked over at Sans. “Tell me _Sansy,_ how did _we_ feel?” They laughed. “Nice and soft? _Tight?_ I have to admit that they whole thing was pretty interesting. She was so _fucking_ confused and it was _hilarious!_ She just kept trying to justify what you were doing! She didn’t even understand what you were doing! I was the one that had to explain to her that you were _raping_ us!” They walked over to Sans and _licked the side of his fucking skull._ “I was surprised you didn’t just start fucking me! I can see the attraction though. Innocence is such a nice virtue, isn’t it?” They eyed the sleeping Frisk and sauntered back over to her. “Personally, I think a skirt would be a nice look on her-”

 

“What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?” Sans yelled helplessly.

 

“What? You don’t agree? I would have thought you would have loved it! You could just pull her _panties aside-_ ”

 

“Shut the fuck up!”

 

“-and just _shove in.”_ They kicked Frisk awake who curled into themselves after opening their eyes. “ _Frisky,_ I just want you to know that I’m doing this because _I love you.”_

And Sans knew that they were just using his language to get to him. To get to Frisk.

 

Seeing this, watching someone talk to Frisk the way he had spoken to her, seeing someone try to break her like he did, _he felt like scum._

At that, Chara looked at something that Sans could not. The next he knew, he was reading Papyrus his bedtime story _again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I really wanted Chara to start giving some major middle fingers to Sans just to make him angry. So I guess that's how I got to this thing. XD


	3. Pushed Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I had tons of midterms but they're over now. I've going to check this over in the morning for grammar, but I'm just going to post it now for people to enjoy. So just ignore the grammatical errors.

Sans immediately ran down the stairs. By the time that he got there, the kid wasn’t there. She must have already run out. When Papyrus began protesting at Sans for not finishing his bedtime story, Sans made up an excuse about how he picked up an extra shift at the sentry post that he couldn’t miss. He felt terrible about lying to Paps, but he needed to kill the kid, and somehow get Frisk to come back. But even if he did, she would never talk to him again.

 

He had _really_ fucked himself over in all of this.

 

Sans threw open the front door and slammed it behind him. He looked frantically in all directions to try to find her, but she was nowhere in sight. He attempted to teleport, but because _his kid_ was in the blank space between the resets, and he had no connection to the piece of _shit_ that was currently possessing her body. He had to think of another way find her. There were footsteps in the snow, and he could follow those to the tree in the center of town, but then there were too many to keep track. He began asking if anyone had seen the kid. The only information he got was that she looked like she was heading to the inn.

 

Sans quickly ran over there. He knew that one of two things would ultimately end up happening. The first being that he would get there and she wouldn’t be there, and that they had only make it look like they were going to the inn to get Sans off their trail and buy some time. Or, he would walk right into a trap. Either way, he had to find the _little bitch and teach her a lesson._

 

He got the room that the kid normally stayed in and teleported to the door of it. He barged it down, not teleporting again because, if she was there, he was going to have to save his magic.

 

He looked up at two small figures on the bed. One was Chara’s, wearing Frisk’s signature sweater but with beating red eyes that did not belong on her face. The other was…

 

_Monster Kid?_

Before Sans could even process what he was seeing, the kid thrusted a knife into the other’s abdominals. He screamed, and the kid twisted the knife, and suddenly the kid and the bed were covered in dust. She looked over at Sans smiling villainously. “Look Sans! No more pesky competition for you! Too bad Frisk isn’t here…” They taunted him and ran their fingers through the dust. “Feels so good!”

 

Sans summoned his blue magic and threw the kid out the window. He couldn’t help but feel a surge of power course through him as he heard a small scream escape her lips as her body smashed through the glass. He could hear the soft _umph_ of their body hitting the snow. It was still a decent fall, though. Hopefully, they would have broken a couple of bones and he could just catch them and be _done_ with it. By the time he got to the ground, the kid was running off again. He teleported right in front of them.

 

“Why are you even bothering, Mister Comedian? She doesn’t want to come back!” She yelled at him backing away and shrugging their shoulders as the knife dangled from in-between the fingers on their right hand. Sans kept walking over to them. He was about to shove a bone threw their chest when---

 

“C-Chara?”

 

_Frisk?_

_That was Frisk’s voice._

_That was his kid!_

 

The kid looked at him just as shocked as he was. She shouldn’t have been able to do that, so maybe she was gaining strength? Enough to battle Chara for control over their body even in the middle of a timeline? The thought of this filled Sans with hope. But now Sans couldn’t just kill her. He instead pulled bones up from out of the ground all around the kid, as her eyes were still read so Frisk wasn’t in control, but she was _there!_ He pushed them close enough together that he could still see her, but that she couldn’t get out. This was, Frisk could fight. She would win because _she had to,_ and then Sans could hold her and somehow make everything okay.

 

_It would all be okay._

Chara stood in the enclosure and smiled mockingly at Sans. “This is all you got? Someone is going to come over and make you let me go. Or, you’ll get tired and fall asleep, _just like all the other times.”_ They laughed and sat down on the snow and hummed to themselves. Sans watched them, hoping for some sign of Frisk trying to break through.

 

An hour passed. The kid just kept playing with the knife and singing to themselves. It made Sans uncomfortable, the way she sounded so innocent when she was such a monster.

 

_Which one of them was worse?_

_Who had more sins crawling on their back?_

Suddenly, the kid stopped her singing, and her eyes were looking off to the side of Sans. He _knew_ that look. That was the same expression that Frisk got whenever the bad voice started talking to her. So that must mean that Chara was listening to Frisk. She kept her focus as she seemed to be listening intently. Her eyes immediately widened and the kid stood up, looking intently at Sans. “Come on, let’s end this already. I’m bored!”

Sans chuckled. “There is no way in hell that I’m letting you out of there.

 

“So you’re just going to keep me trapped in here for all of eternity? You got a thing for keeping little girls in cages?” She hissed, and Sans responded by shoving a bone at her. She dodged, so he kept doing it. His goal wasn’t to kill her, because he still wanted to give Frisk a chance to fight her way out, but it was fun to watch her squirm. She seemed to sense this. “Sansy!” She huffed, flattening herself in the snow to avoid another bone. “If you wanted me to dance for you, you should have just asked _nicely.”_

Sans shoved a bone through their thigh without thinking.

 

She fell on the ground, clutching the bone that had pierced her body. She didn’t try to pull it out, so she must have some knowledge on how to keep the bleeding to a minimum. He felt bad, as if Frisk ever came through, she would feel that pain. But right now it was this _freak_ , so he didn’t feel too guilty about it. She looked up at him, panting through the locks of brown hair that were covering her eyes.

 

“You know what, Sansy.” She huffed. “I think I get where you’re coming from. I bet I’d get a nice rush of power and superiority too if I held my knife to Frisk’s throat and made her _pull of that sweater for me_.”

 

Sans pierced her other thigh. He wasn’t going to give the kid the satisfaction of hearing him lose it. Even so, she didn’t shut up.

Her hands were sitting in the blood stained snow. “I would really like if she just sat on my face and---”

 

Sans couldn’t help it and pierced her heart.

 

Back in the blank space. Sans could move around pretty well, and once his senses registered, he looked at Frisk, who was clutching her face and _screaming._ Chara had run over to her and---

 

And---

 

“Frisk! Stop it! You need to calm down!”

 

“I can’t see!” She screamed.

 

Chara grabbed her hand. “Just stop yelling and let me look!” They pulled down Frisk’s hands and both them and Sans looked at how the red blood bleeding from Frisk’s eyes contrasted against she skin. Sans started to move towards her. He needed to _help her._

 

But he froze as he watched Chara _wrap their arms around Frisk_ and _hug them._ “Just relax. It goes away. It’s normal.” The kid was practically clutching to Chara for dear life. Sans felt so much….he didn’t know what he felt. But she tried to rationalize it. Frisk didn’t know he was there. If she did, she would have called out for Sans. She was just calling for Chara because they were broken, they needed someone, and that’s all that they thought they had.

 

And Sans just kept telling himself that Chara was only doing this to get it him. That they were only rocking Frisk back and forth and shushing them to _dig at his bones_. But what really _hurt_ was that this murderer was _calming her down._

 

“Shh Frisky. It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

 

And Sans didn’t know why, but he could feel himself leaving their space, even though he needed to stay and look out for Frisk but---

 

_Something was pushing him out._

_Then there was nothing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to give Frisk and Chara some more dimension as characters in this story, so Sans is going to go into nowhere land in between the reset for at least this time.


	4. Sclera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be a little confusing because a lot of things are happening that are more so theory based for the game. So just bare with it and I'll explain what's going on in the end notes.
> 
> Sclera - white of the eyeball

_Determination is housed in the human soul, which is much stranger than that of monsters. The determination of humans has attempted to be manifested within monsters, but to no avail. There has been little to no information on the existence of a human without a soul or a soul completely void of determination._

Chara looked at Frisk’s face. Her eyes were covered in blood, and the red liquid was leaking out of the sides onto her cheeks, sweater, and pants. They were somewhat familiar with the process of the transformation and destruction of the soul after death, solely because they had gone through it, but seeing it in a living being was _fascinating._ They had never witnessed the transformation of a human into a demon, but had only experienced it themselves. Even so, they barely remembered it.

 

The amount of blood that was lost from Frisk was astounding, and if she had been in a physical body at the time, and not in the blank space, they would be long dead. What Chara did not quite understand was how unresponsive she was to it. Once Frisk had calmed down, she just sat, breathing very evenly, not reacting to any touch or sound that Chara made towards them. Perhaps the process was different. Chara knew their hatred for humanity was emphasized into evil towards both humans and monsters. So, if Frisk did become like them, they really wouldn’t be able to _hate her_ anymore.

 

They looked back down at Frisk, whose bleeding had now slowed down, meaning that perhaps it was close to being done? Suddenly Chara realized how exciting this was! A new _demon._ The two of them could be unstoppable. They could end the world over and over and _over again._ Continuously listening to the screams of others and watching the world to turn black. Again and again and _again and again and again._

Frisk groaned, finally lifting her head up. The blood was still on their face, but her eyes were clearing. Chara looked over them excitedly and grinned evilly when they looked at her.

 

_Her eye sockets were completely white._

 

Chara grabbed her and licked up her neck. _White._ It fit her _nicely._ “ _Frisky,”_ They purred out. “How you feeling?”

 

“Fine. I’m going to go back now.” She got up and easily began walking over to the _RESET_ and _CONTINUE_ buttons. Chara ran after her and grabbed her hand. “You should rest. You need to rest, let the changes set it.”

 

Frisk turned to them with their nonexistent eyes. “I want to go back.” That sounded like _determination._ They couldn’t quite pin on where it was coming from or what the determination was for. Perhaps it wasn’t complete yet? Chara did not feel up to fighting and sighed. They grabbed Frisk’s face and slapped it lightly with their knife free hand.

 

“ _Be good my child.”_

Frisk could feel the couch underneath her. She was at San’s house, kicking her feet on the couch. There was no more blood on her, and she waited for Sans to come down.

 

Meanwhile, the older of the skeleton brothers ran down the stairs again to see if this was a Frisk or Chara timeline again. Frisk could hear him coming down an rotated her head to be facing him. Sans knew Frisk’s eyes, and they knew the red murderous ones. But the ones looking at him now had _nothing._

“what the hell are _you?_ ” He asked and tightened his magic around the kid. She didn’t respond. It was like he wasn’t even doing anything to her. 

 

“Hi Sans.” Frisk said casually. Sans nearly collapsed into a pile of bones because that was _his kids_ voice but it also wasn’t _his kid._ He alrady had to deal with the resets and the unpredictability of the timelines, but having to deal with something else besides those and the bad voice in her head was going to set him over the edge.

 

He really didn’t know what to do so he threw her against a wall in the kitchen. Maybe if her killed her she would come back normal.

 

_Because that was working out fantastically as a plan._

Frisk didn’t make a sound when he threw her, which not only shocked Sans, but disappointed him. He wanted _his Frisk_ back, and he _didn’t think that this was her,_ but he also loved listening to her in pain because he was such a _fucking sadist._ The lack of a cry from him didn’t throw him completely off, but watching her get back up did.

 

She unknowingly placed her left hand on the stove top that was still hot from Papyrs making dinner not too long before. He may have even left it on, but Sans wasn’t paying attention to whether the on button was on or off. He was distracted by the _frying sound of flesh_ from the kid’s hand and the small of smoldering skin that reached the opening in his skull that functioned as a nose. He didn’t know what to do when the kid didn’t react to it. She continued to hold her hand there. Sans just stared at her, because maybe she was just so much of a masochist that it would pair well with his sadism.

 

Finally, Frisk lifted her hand from the stove. She looked down at the third degree burn on her hand, the bubbling flesh that was still popping as she looked at it, the exposed muscle, and the visible tendons. Sans thought he was going to throw up when she used her other hand to pull off some of the dead skin from her palm like it was an old Band-Aid.

 

“Frisk?” Sans asked tentatively, still trying to understand what the _fuck_ was going on. She looked up at him with her giant white orbs. “is it you?”

 

She nodded. She inspected her annihilated hand and then spoke to Sans, almost like she was trying to understand what was happening herself. “What is it like to kill someone?” Sans just couldn’t bring himself to explain it to the kid, which he still wasn’t entirely sure of at being his Frisk. She waited for his response, but when it never came, she continued. “I think I’d like to try it.”

 

_Chara nearly screamed of happiness inside of her._

The only thing that was going through Sans at this point was that his was some version of the _not Frisk._ He summoned a bone and threw it at her skull while she was still lost in thought.

 

As it flew towards her, Frisk seemed to inhumanly side step out of the way, but allowed the bone to go through her sizzled hand.

 

Again, she had no response to it. She turned the corners of her mouth down and retorted to Sans in a very disappointed tone. “ _That was very rude.”_ She then placed her hand back on the hot stove and rotated it so that the heat cauterized the wound but also melted her skin to the bone itself. Sans stepped back because whatever this thing was

 

_It was a fucking monster._

Sans could hear Papyrus coming down the stairs, and the kid must have heard it too, because she began to walk casually towards the door to leave the house. Sans started to throw a bone and teleported himself to the top of the stairs to tell Papyrus to go back in his room and that he would finish his bedtime story in a minute. Sans heard a thump, that was eerily similar to the sound of bone hitting bone.

 

As he was talking to Papyrus, the kid had blocked the Sans’ second attack by using the bone that was now infused with her arm, almost like a built in sword or shield. Frisk then walked out of the house, wanting to explore her feelings, or lack thereof, in the world that was outside of Sans’ house. All Sans could do was tell himself that he had made a new and very dangerous type of monster. _One that could not feel pain, and maybe could feel nothing at all._

Meanwhile, Chara moaned in the blank space and from within Frisk’s head.

 

_Fuck, Frisky. That was hot._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I essentially am making Chara a demon in this story who became so from their grand amounts of hatred towards everyone. Frisk, without determination, is beginning that same transformation to a demonic creature, but is not fully a demon yet. The reason Frisk's eyes are white is to represent her still having so much innocence and to show that her soul is essentially disappearing (eyes are the windows to the soul, Frisk's eyes don't show anything, Frisk is losing her soul). Her not feeling any physical pain is a manifestation of Frisk pushing away her own feelings from Sans actions, so she is a physical zombie at this moment because she can't feel pain and doesn't react to it. Chara is basically having an orgasm because Frisk is doing some crazy shit, Sans is freaking the fuck out because he has no idea what is going on, and Frisk wants to explore her new inability to feel, and to see how far it will stretch. Hopefully this will make more sense plot wise as the story progresses. This is essentially the payback for all that Sans has done. Frisk is officially broken, and the fact that this is Frisk and not Chara is what will make this even worse for him.


	5. It's Never Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bits and pieces of plot.

Frisk was walking through Snowdin, not bothering to keep her solid white eyes on the ground. She would not feel anything if people gave her a strange look anyways. Perhaps she was strange, but even so, it did not seem to bother her at all.

 

This lack of feeling was so strange to Frisk. She had felt so worthless for most of her life. She had felt like someone was stacking weights on her shoulders and then expected her to be able to walk on water. When she first fell into the Underground, she had been so afraid. When she met Sans, she felt love and affection swell into her being. She could remember feeling her heart pound against her ribcage and she was convinced that it was trying to get closer to Sans. She could easily recall the anger and the sadness and everything that came with that attraction to the older skeleton brother, but she couldn’t _feel_ it anymore. It was like she was hollow inside.

 

 It was… _nice._

It was _easy._

She continued walking towards Waterfall. She moved by Sans’ sentry post, not stopping to look twice at it. She moved through the tall reeds and listened to the water coming down around her. She could hear Chara singing happily in her head. There was no typical frustration that she normally felt when she heard Chara doing anything. She looked around the space, eventually finding an old tutu and ballerina shoes. She put them on, just because she could. She made it a point to drop the stick that was in her backpack, as she now had a bone attached to her packed with magic. She walked peacefully until her path was blocked by a large, armored figure.

 

The figure eyed her and was about to begin speaking, but before it could, Sans appeared in front of Frisk. He grabbed her and teleported her to a space in Hotland, where there was no one around.

 

The only reason Sans had been able to find the kid in the first place when she first came to the Underground was because of the sick and twisted connection that their souls had. When she had run off, Sans was worried, but not yet panicking, because he would quickly be able to teleport to her.

 

However, when he tried to do so, he didn’t move. He focused his magic more, and then realized that that was not the problem.

 

He couldn’t _find her._

_Their souls were no longer linked._

Then, Sans panicked. He began teleporting to many random places as he could. In a short amount of time, he had essentially ruled out Snowdin and moved onto Waterfall. When he started teleporting furiously there, he eventually saw her. He then appeared right in front of her and grabbed her, bring her with him to Hotland. He had no idea that she would have met his brother’s best friend right then.

 

Regardless, both were now in Hotland. The kid pouted, and Sans tried talking to her. “look, kiddo, i don’t know what’s going on, but how about we go to my lab at the house and try to figure out what’s going on. sound like a plan, sweetheart?” She shook her head.

 

Sans didn’t know why he had hoped that this would be easy for him. It never was.

 

Sans went to pull Frisk’s soul into battle. If he could weaken her enough, he could just teleport her back to the house and somehow fix this and everything would be okay again. He pulled, but nothing happened. They were still just standing there. He tried again, still nothing. He looked at the kid carefully, and saw _it._

 

Her soul was there, but it was so much smaller than normal that he couldn’t even see it. It wasn’t as red as usual either. It was faded, almost like a mist. He was trying to put the pieces together while figuring out how to keep her from running away and---

_Oh god._

_Her soul was dying._

 

That was the only explanation to what was going on. It must be from the destroyed determination and the damage between them. It would explain the lack of feeling and just the complete absence of _Frisk-ness._ He had the knowledge to come up with some type of solution to get her back to her normal self. He just _had_ to get her back, not even for him, but for his brother and for Frisk.

 

If Paps ever saw her like this it would kill him.

 

If Frisk ever saw Paps there would be nothing stopping her from killing him.

 

_Or anyone._

 

_She would become just like Chara._

 

Sans sighed. “kiddo, you know me. i can fix you. we’ll get you back to normal and we can have something real, okay? something _right._ just let me fix you. just let me--”

 

“ _She_ doesn’t _need_ to be _fixed_.” Sans looked up and there were _red eyes_ staring back at him.

 

_They looked fucking murderous._

 

“Just let me blah blah blah! That’s all you fucking say! ‘Just let me, just let me’ and it is so damn irritating. Let someone else do something. Watching you cry over having control is so _fucking_ pathetic! You are the _psycho._ You have to have control over everything around you. You control that brother of yours by simply being older, and everyone else around you by being the big bad wolf! You don’t have control over the timelines, me, and now you don’t have control over _her!_ This has nothing to do with love and _you know it!_ You have control and that’s all that fucking matters to you! You can’t even see it!” Chara started screaming. “Even _I_ let her go off and explore. I’ve never raped anyone so I could take their soul for a while! How are you any worse than me, Sans? Please explain to me how I am scum and you are somehow on a pedestal, because I would love to fucking know!”

 

The red pupils rolled back into the kid’s skull, and she went back to being the _whatever this version of Frisk_ was. She didn’t move or exhibit any type of reaction.

 

“That was uncalled for, Chara, but whatever.”

 

_God this was a fucking nightmare._

The kid went to take a step. They got the first one towards Sans right, but then fell on the second. Her eyelids fell too, and the kid was out cold.

 

_Heh. Chara taking control in the middle of a timeline must be a lot on both of them._

Sans looked at the kid and cradled them in his arms. At least like this, she was the kid he knew and loved. He teleported to his room and set the kid on the bed. He conjured up some magic in order to ensure that no one but himself could get in or out of the room. Once finished, he grabbed his cellphone.

 

“hey, Alphus. i’m going to need to steal some determination.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Bonehead! Let's try to fix some of this nonsense!


	6. Release...

Sans realized what a terrible idea this was. The kid’s body was being battled for by two different consciousnesses, and neither one was that of his Frisk. He didn’t know when the kid would wake up, or which one of them would be in control when she did. Now all Sans could do was ensure that the kid didn’t get out of the room and start causing havoc while he waited for Alphys to bring some of the determination they had isolated from the humans. He hoped that if he injected Frisk with enough of it, he could kick start her soul and go back to being _Frisk._

 

But the problem really was that now he was alone with the kid, and it was terrible but he couldn’t help his mind going to some very dark places. After all, she was _unconscious._ He could just make her clothes disappear and _touch her_ just a _little bit._ Just enough so that after he could get his Frisk back and have some time to get things right between them and maybe get her to reciprocate willingly to him and---

 

He focused his magic and made the room soundproof, and doubled the enchantment lock on his door. He looked at Frisk on the bed, her chest lightly rising and falling with the rhythm of her breath. She wouldn’t fight him and he could take his time and really _enjoy touching her._

 

He was already so far deep in his own sin that another ton of it didn’t seem like much anymore.

 

Sans positioned himself between Frisk’s legs and pushed her knees apart. He lowered his body on hers so he could press himself against her and feel her chest pushing against his ribcage.

 

_She was growing really well._

He inhaled deeply and let his tongue lick her ear and moved down to her neck where he bit, nibbled, and kissed. He wanted so badly to cover it in hickey’s so everyone would know that she belonged to someone, and maybe one day he could say that that someone was _him._ He couldn’t leave anything on her though because if he did she would wake up and would _know_ that he wasn’t really even trying to get better and it would just get worse. He resigned himself to keeping the force he used on her neck lite as his hands moved up to cup her chest. She was getting much bigger here, which was expected since she was _in the middle of puberty._

_Maybe they would get even bigger._

He played with them as he kept suckling on her neck. He imagined how she would sound when she just let him touch her and when she would truly and honestly like it. He thought about how her moans would sound and the way she would call out his name and beg him to push himself inside her. The idea alone pushed his magic towards his pelvis forming his cock and he starting grinding it against her.

 

Then his hands when under her shirt and he felt her through her bra. His mind was going in too many different directions, but he wanted to _enjoy this._ There were so many new things that he could do that they hadn’t before and he didn’t know _which he wanted first._

He started with her chest. He pulled off her shirt and bra and watched at how her breasts were big enough to bounce just a bit. He grabbed them with both hands and played. He kneaded them, pinched and pulled on her nipples until they perked towards him. Then he flicked them with his blue tongue and he _really wished Frisk was awake so that she could moan and tell him how good he made her feel._ He wrapped his arms around her torso and took one of the buds into his mouth as he sucked on her left one, all while pushing harder on her cunt. He then grabbed both with his hands again and pushed them together and licked the cleavage that they made on her.

 

He then got up and straddled her torso. He had licked her there enough and there was probably enough precum on his dick to keep her tits lubricated for the time being.

 

Sans pulled his pants down to expose his cock and situated it between Frisk’s chest. He then took one of the mounds in each of his hands and pushed them together on his cock. He wished they were a little bigger, but he _knew she could grow more and thinking about that reminded him how young she was and he was destroying her he would be the death of her._

But that didn’t stop him from titty fucking the kid.

 

He pushed on her and tightened her tits around his cock. He thrusted more and pinched her nipples as he went. His tongue was practically hanging out of his mouth as he panted because this was _one hell of a fucking view._ If she let him do this to her while she was awake he could get her to look up at him with those big innocent eyes that _turned him on so much._ Maybe he could even get her to stick her tongue out _just a little bit_ so that each time he thrusted the head of his dick would press against it.

 

_That would be a good way to introduce her to having his dick in her mouth._

 

He looked down at the kid for a split second and _immediately_ had to look away because he was still doing this _stupid shit while it was biting him in the ass but she felt too good._

_He couldn’t ever let someone else touch her._

_It just wouldn’t be possible._

So Sans closed his eyes and imagined the kid being conscious and willing underneath him, begging for him to stuff his cock in her little cunt, which Sans would _happily obliged to._ He was glad that he had sound proofed the room because there was no way he was going to be able to keep himself quiet for much longer with the _way that she felt_ and _the things he was thinking._

“ _fuck, kid. fuck, fuck.”_ He hissed between his teeth. He was so close. “ _holy shit! Frisk!”_ Sans yelled as he thrusted one final time before cumming all over the Frisk’s face and he really fucking hated himself because

 

_He knew it was so wrong, but she still looked so good and he wanted to see her tongue dart out of her mouth to clean up the mess that he made on her._

 

He quickly used his magic to make his… _remnant_ on Frisk disappear. He pulled off of her and pulled his shorts back up when he got a text from Alphys.

 

Here and I brought the stuff. –Alphys

 

Sans walked down the stairs, opened the door, and took the determination without making much talk with her. He went back into his room and continued his thought process of fixing Frisk as though nothing had happened.


End file.
